Journey to the Hex
by dragonsprit
Summary: Six months after the Hex Effect Grace wants Maya to admit to her parents they're together for Christmas meanwhile Grace admits something surprising to Maya that will start them on a road that will change them forever.


**Welcome to my latest Christmas one-shot Journey to Hex I posted a notice on the Degrassi Saviors website about being done with my story commitment schedule for December and going on hiatus for Christmas break which I will do but before that I wanted to put up one more story that I was committed to I may put up one more short depending on time.**

 **This short goes along with my two other posted stories The Hex Effect and A Hex Effect Christmas but this short focuses on Maya and Grace it serves as a precursor to the final story in the series The Hex Completion which will be released at a later date.**

 **Disclaimer** **I do not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners no copyright infringement intended I only own the plot.**

 **A warning some of the chapter is back story but I do get to Christmas eventually**

 **Here are the important notes to keep in mind**

 **Maya and Grace have been dating for six months the Cardinals know that Grace and Maya are a couple the Matlins do not**

 **Katie did end up at Stanford Drew also got in**

 **This takes place during Christmas week**

 **That should cover it anything else will be explained in story.**

 **Chapter1 Journey to the Hex**

The first half of Maya and Grace's senior had been uneventful to say to say the least and that was saying something considering they attended the drama magnet that was Degrassi. The girls had been dating for seven months and everything seemed perfect well as close to perfect as a Degrassi couple could get anyway for the most part aside from the feud with Miles Maya and Grace managed to keep their relationship from becoming a log on the fire of Degrassi's rumor mill which was a rare feat for any relationship at Degrassi.

To anyone who knew of Maya and Grace the relationship seem to come out of nowhere most of their friends took a while to wrap their heads around Degrassi's newest relationship but eventually came to accept it.

Out of their group of friends Tristan was the most shocked by Maya's relationship because it was so sudden but like everyone else he fell in line after a while glad his friend had found someone that treated her right especially after Miles.

Maya and Grace's relationship wasn't without its problems they had their small disagreements and lovers spats but they always managed to work through them and come out feeling even closer.

Even though Maya and Grace always managed to work through every issue that had come their way their was one issue that had been a soar spot for them since their relationship began and that was the issue of coming out to Maya's parents as a couple.

Coming out to Grace's parents was fairly easy since the Cardinals were very outgoing free spirits who just wanted Grace to be happy.

The Cardinals were thrilled that Grace had found someone she trusted enough to let in knowing that Grace didn't let people in too easily however Maya preferred to keep her family out of dating life a choice she made after her parents got hover crafty after the situation with Miles luckily she was able to get away with calling Grace her best friend anytime she was over.

Little did Maya know this angered Grace because she felt like Maya cheapened their relationship by calling her a best friend and that action caused Grace and Maya to have a fight that led to a two week separation during the beginning of October but they had come to a compromise at the request of Maya who really didn't want to lose Grace over something so trivial so Maya agreed to come clean to her parents during Christmas dinner providing Grace attended a deal Grace was happy to come to terms with partly because she didn't want to lose Maya but also because she had a secret she was hiding from Maya that could possibly end their relationship.

For the past five months Grace had been hiding the fact that even though she was with Maya she had also taken a liking to a certain foursome who currently resided in the big bad city.

Grace being the tech obsessed person she was had been browsing Face Range one night after not being able to sleep came across the Face Range blog of a certain New York foursome and became captivated by the groups postings.

She had become a bit fan girl when it came to their New York adventures every chance she got going as far as to exchange messages with the quad on a weekly basis most of the time with Bianca since she was the one she felt the deepest connection with steaming from the first Miles fiasco.

This connection progressively grew into something more than friendship it grew to the point that Grace had developed feelings for the quad that were romantic which she confessed but also admitted that she still had feelings for Maya feelings that she knew were only growing deeper.

Grace had spoken to the quad about her problem over the past couple of weeks leading up to her dinner with Maya, they advised her that if her feelings for them were approaching Maya level than she needed to talk to Maya about how she was feeling and decide weather it was the right choice to risk her relationship with Maya over a crush on the quad.

With today being Christmas after much soul searching Grace knew that she had to come clean to Maya and put it all on the line especially with Maya intending to come clean to her family about them.

Since Grace still had two hours to kill before meeting up with Maya for dinner she decided to spend some time looking through the quads blog hoping they had posted Christmas photos.

Grace found a few photos posted of the quad around the Christmas tree posing in various Christmas outfits which she found cute she was hoping by next Christmas she would be living it up in New York with the quad and Maya she had already been accepted into Hunter college as computer science major luckily for her she had gotten a full ride and just needed to wait on her student visa paperwork to make it official Grace hoped her master plan would come to fruition.

An hour later Grace decided to call Maya to meet up hoping to square away her secret before she had to face the Matlins at dinner.

Grace's phone rang three times before Maya picked up.

"Hey Maya are you busy?"

"Not really Grace just finishing up desert for later why?"

"I wanted to know if could meet up at the Dot before dinner there's something I have to tell you and it involves dinner in a way."

"Alright I'll take my car and meet you in ten dinner should be out by than."

"Great I'll see you in a bit."

Grace ended the call and got dressed she chose to wear a red sweater with black jeans and matching black snow boots the Matlins had already agreed to let Maya invite Grace since Katie was bringing Drew to dinner so that was hopefully going to prevent the third degree which Maya was going to try her hardest to avoid.

Grace went down to the living room where she found her parents watching a Christmas movie since Grace was going out they had Christmas lunch together instead.

"Mom Dad I'm headed out to Maya's for dinner I'll be back later."

"Alright Grace honey call if you're going to stay over." Mrs Cardinal instructed as Grace headed off to the Dot.

Grace made the short walk from her house to the Dot listening to music trying to play out how she was going to break the news about her new romantic feelings hoping she would still have a girlfriend to spend Christmas with after revealing her secret.

A few moments later Grace saw Maya pulling up to the Dot waiting for her.

"Hey Matlin wanna head inside its cold out here."

Maya followed Grace and the two got a table by the window.

"I'll get us two hot chocolates and we can talk."

"Thanks babe."

Maya returned a few moments later with two hot chocolates passing one to Grace and sitting down.

"So Grace what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Maya asked taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Well Maya what would you say if I told you I was talking to to someone else and accidentally fell for them but I still want you?"

"I'd say we'd be done because I like you and if I'm not enough for you than its your loss."

"Okay what if I told you even though I'm falling for someone else I'm still crazy for you."

"I'd say unless you want me to walk out that door right now and forget you ever existed you better start talking."Maya said authoritatively.

"Well I've been talking to Bianca Fiona Imogen and Clare for a few months and checking our their blog we built a bit of friendship that turned into something more and I wanted to pursue it but they told me that if I felt strongly for you and wanted to keep you and go after them I would have to get your okay first".

Wow Grace that's a lot to take in."

"I know it is but I'm in love with you Maya and don't want to lose you and if that means forgetting Bianca and the rest of them I'll do it."

"Grace if the four of them make you happy go for it but how can you like four people?"

"It just happened and before you ask they're all in a poly-amorous relationship and have been for months but no one knows about it but me and they want to keep it that way for now."

"I get it so how does this work now with us and them?"

"Well if you'll agree to it we can make their quad relationship into a hex relationship but we would have to keep it secret for now."

"I understand maybe this won't be a bad idea I always had a small crush on Bianca anyway."

"Matlin looking but not touching I see."

"Can you blame me Bianca is beautiful."

"Relax I'm kidding now lets get out of here and get to dinner I'm starved plus I'm looking forward to a little fun tonight." Grace stated as the duo finished their drinks and left.

"Grace if you thinking we're screwing tonight we can't my house is full" Maya stated heading for her car and driving off.

"If we're quiet we can there's no way I'm going to let tonight pass without Christmas sex."

"Fine but you're not pulling your sleep routine afterwards its give to get."

"Of course babe."

Maya and Grace make the short drive to Maya's in silence with Maya playing out the upcoming dinner hoping it went over well.

"Mom Dad I'm home." Maya called as she walked inside.

Maya and Grace walked into the dining room where the Matlins Katie and Drew were sitting and took two chairs across from each other the food was already set out there was ham rice salad and cheese cake.

As they sat down to small talk was exchanged at the table throughout dinner Grace kept glancing at Maya noticing she was a bit tense something that didn't go UN-noticed by Katie so decided to mess with Maya a bit.

"So Maya how were you able to get mom and to let Grace join us for Christmas dinner with us since its family only?"

"Maya knew what her sister was up to and didn't want to slip up.

"The same way you got Drew here Katie." Maya quipped.

"Really Maya because Drew is my fiancee after last night so unless Grace is something more than a friend she shouldn't be here."

It was after that remark that Maya lost it.

"Fine Katie I didn't want to do this but you made me."

"Mom Dad I've been dating Grace for about six months her parents and Katie know already I just hope you'll support me."

Margret was the first to break the tension.

"Maya as long as you're happy we'll support you to be honest anyone is better than that guy Miles you were with."

"Thanks mom."

The rest of dinner went off without incident with Maya hoping her second reveal went as her first.

 **That does it for this short as I mentioned before this leads into the long story that ends this series that will be posted at a later date. I Hope readers enjoyed this.**

 **If I don't post the second short before my break I will slot it for the beginning of the new year.**


End file.
